The 300th Hunger Games: Switch Up
by erockhp7
Summary: The  sixth quarter quell, with 25 tributes. And a twist the Capitol didn't even see coming. I DO NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. The twist is every tribute will receive an item that may or may not help them out in the Arena.
1. District 1 Reapings

**_Jadelynn "Jade" Lee POV_**

I wake up and climb out of bed and put on my long blue sundress and sandals. I go to the dining room and get a piece of toast before I do my hair and put on my makeup. I comb my long black hair, and notice some different features that set me apart from the rest of the District One kids because of my pale-blue eyes, my white skin, freckles dotted all over my face, and a little bit malnourished because I live in the orphanage. I also have to take a bit of tesserae because I live in the orphanage. My parents died in a fire. I walk alone to the reaping, when my friends, KJ, Jazz, and Kade, run up behind me and all say hi at the same time.

"Hey guys," I say.

"How's it going?" asks KJ.

"I'm fine."

"Ready for the Reaping?" asks Kade.

"I guess, but I will always have more slips in there than anyone my age, so it isn't fair." I say with a sigh.

"It's all right," says Jazz "I'm sure you won't get picked this time."

"Thanks Jazz,"

We all walk to the thirteen year old girl's section and wait for Helen Montery to announce the names, but first she drones through the history of Panem. I have heard it all of my life, and it is still as boring as ever. Finally she says,"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for… the girl tribute for district one is Jadelynn Lee!"

Oh my gosh! I just got reaped. I'm only thirteen, there has to be someone that volunteers, right? Well, I was wrong,because no one else volunteers. I am on stage with a blank expression on my face. My last thoughts, before being dragged away were, "_Well, at least I will be able to see my family again."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>John Cryrose POV<em>**

I wake up and go downstairs because I was already dressed in my puke green shirt, stained dress paints, and shoes, but I don't care, and ate breakfast and then went to the reaping because I felt like it. My parents think that I am annoying, so I don't talk to them. Helen Monterry, the District 1 escort, babbles on about the history of Panem, which I can recite by heart. I have muddy brown hair, blue eyes, and I'm pale. Nobody really likes me, but I don't know why. I hear Helen call out the girl tribute's name, Jadelynn Lee, but I don't pay much attention at all. Then she screams out the boy tributes name, "John Cryrose!"

What? Me, there must be a different John Cryrose, right? Nope, no other John Cryrose, and then, I breakdown into tears, and scream for my mom and dad to no avail. The end up throwing me onto the stage, but I can't stop crying. I regretfully shake hands with Jade, and they drag me to my doom.


	2. District Two Reaping

**WARNING: DUE TO THE NATURE OF THE FAMILY YOU ****ARE**** ABOUT TO MEET, THERE WILL BE A HEIGHTENED AMOUNT OF SWEARING TO COME**

**Here is your District Two Reaping!**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does._**

* * *

><p><em>Riley Rynne POV<em>

"Get down here you butt ugly whore!" screams my "sister", Katie.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to miss you daily torture, or the Reaping, now would you?" sneers my "twin brother", Sage.

I push my self out of bed and trudge to the bathroom, where I put my golden brown hair that reaches my waist up into a pony tail, not that it removes much length from it anyways. I go to my corner of the kitchen, where my "mother", Kerin, tosses a quarter of a piece of toast into my lap, and as soon as I am done eating, these assholes that are my "family" make me clear the table, wash all of the dishes, and then, as soon as I get a chance to take a break, Katie and Sage tie me by my arms and legs to my chair, and my "father" Login holds me down. First comes the punches and kicks from Kerin to just about everywhere imaginable on my body. My father pulls away, and I know what comes next. Sage starts to throw his knives. That bastard would never kill me, even if he wanted to, because my parents would never allow their favorite punching bag to die because of what they did to her. The knives cut me up on my arms and legs, and some just nick the side of my stomach. For the final part of my torture, comes the precious little bitch my parents call their daughter, Katie, and her whip. She pushes my chair so I am kneeling, and whips my back. I cry out in pain, to no avail. No one will hear, because these mother fuckers got the whole house soundproofed, so no one would know what happened to me. As soon as they untie me, Katie drags me to my room like a sack of potatoes, making sure I bumped each and every step on the way up. She throws me in my room and locks the door behind her. I put makeup over all of my bruises. I treat the cuts and whip marks, and cover them with makeup too. I climb out the window and slide down the gutter of the house. My parents don't give a damn if I sneak out, they probably hope I will die. I run over to my best friend's house. Her name is Danielle, and only she knows what those damn people do. She comforts me as soon as I get in her window.

"You know Riley," she speaks, soft enough for only me to hear, "if you really want me to, I will go over and kill those pieces of shit in their sleep."

"You know you can't," I reason with her, "the Capitol will kill you for sure."

"Well, it's time to go to the Reaping. Walk outside, and I will be right behind you."

"Okay, see you in a few." I say, trying to put my acting to use.

I am an actress, that's why no one knows what my "family" does to me. They all think I am treated wonderfully, and I am gorgeous, too. I quickly throw my hair into a bun, climb out the window, and slide down the tree, and go to the Reaping.

As promised, Danielle was right behind me. After we walk a few blocks, we get to the town square, where we find the sixteen year old girl's section. I see Sage before we get to our spot, and he snickers as I pass by.

"Just ignore that son of a bitch," I mutter to myself, and when I turn to Danielle, she seems to be telling me the same thing. As Journey Regan, the District Two escort, approaches, she screams hello and screams the whole history of Panem to us. It is more of a screech, but I don't give a damn about how she sounds, and I just want her to get to the tribute names.

"Now, your Female Tribute for District Two is... Riley Rynne!"

Oh, you have to be joking, right. That is just my damn luck. My parents jeer out and laugh, relishing the thought that their slave gets to get tortured and mauled in The Hunger Games. I put on an act, and make sure to look tough to the cameras. But in my mind, well, I am scared to hell.

Just. My. Fucking. Luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously a very tormented girl. The swearing will die down, except when I do her POV's because of her being tormented. I will give you a general description of the male tribute and his personality, as well as what he thought of Riley, and vice versa, down below.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kien Ubay<p>

Kien is a huge muscular boy, who looks like he is 17 years old, not 14. He has a buzz cut, and his hair is a coal black. His eyes are very dark brown, almost to the point of being black. His only problem, he doesn't want to kill anybody. He loves everybody he meets, may it be brotherly love, or love love, if you get what I'm saying. When he first saw Riley, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was the most beautiful person he ever saw, and, for him at least, it was love at first sight. Riley thought that Kien was going to be a force to be reckoned with, until she got to know him. She loved him at first, only to find out how soft he was.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really late, at least where I'm at, but I'm glad I got it out before <strong>**Midnight****. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Comment about if I went a bit overboard with the swearing, and if I did, I will tone down her character just a bit, but overall, this will be the chapter that swears the most. Please R&R. :)**

**P.S. Thanks for helping me through my first SYOT. You guys are the best!**

**P.S.S For those who don't know, R&R means Rate and Review, so once again, please R&R.**


	3. District 3 Reaping

**Today I will post two reapings. Aren't you guys lucky! Well, as always rate and review! Thanks. :) My mini-note will be at the end of the next chapter**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bluejay Mellow POV<em>**

My alarm rings and I pull myself out of bed. I pull on my best blue blouse, and a white skirt. I drag myself down the stairs, and eat my bagel. My mom takes one look at me and starts blabbering on, "Oh no you don't young woman. You aren't wearing that mangy thing to the reaping. You are going back up to your room and wearing the clothes I put out on your bed."

I groan, as I climb back up the stairs, and look at the huge blob of black and white on the end of my bed. What the heck did she lay out for me? I pull on the whit leggings and then the dress. The dress goes all the way down to my knees, with white beads around the outlining, and a white bow at my stomach. As soon as I get back in the kitchen, my mom bombards me with a ton of makeup. My sister, Astry, hobbles down the stairs and as soon as she sees me says "Wow Blue, you look so pretty, and you to mommy!" she adds so Mom will get her attention.

"Hi, sweetie, you look beautiful," she says, "And look, it's Everyn, isn't he handsome!" as she walks over and hugs him.

"Ugh, Mom, get off of me," he says.

"Oh, hey Dad, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, honey," he sighs, "just tired because of working."

"Ok, well, can I go to the Reaping with Tressa and Menace?"

"Go ahead dear, just make sure it's okay with your mom first."

Well, my step mom, Sullian, he just doesn't say it out loud because he doesn't want to offend her. Everyn is my half-brother, is adored by Sullian, and gets everything, while Astry and I get next to nothing. For all I know, if I asked to kill myself she would just say "Oh, yeah, sure, whatever.' She doesn't care about me at all. So I just walk out the door. Luckily, Tressa and Menace were just walking up to the porch to come and get me.

"Hey guys, what's going on?' I ask.

Oh, you know, the same old, same old," Tressa says solemnly. Her sister, Kareena, died in the games last year. No one would be happy if Tressa went into the games this year.

"You know, if I go into the games, I'm going to win!" exclaims Menace.

"Me, too," I say, but I know I am lying. We get to the town square and take our places in the seventeen year old section and make it look like we are listening to Ben Axel, the District 3 escort, as he rambles on about the Dark Days or whatever they were. Finally he gets to the Reapings.

"Our girl tribute from District Three is… Bluejay Mellow!" He screams. Okay, cool. Wait, what? Did he just say MY NAME? Holy crap. I slowly walk up and my head is down. I can't believe what happened to me. I'm going to die.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sygnal Philiman POV<em>**

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring, Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!" Bah. Stupid alarm clock. Well, now that I think about it, an alarm can't be stupid, because it doesn't have a mind at all. I put on my shirt and pants, nothing too major, just enough to cover all of my body, except for my face. I walk downstairs, and eat my bagel. I say hi to my parents, because this is one of the few times they are home. Their business takes them to Districts 6 and 9, along with the Capitol. I walk out the door and go across the street to Ariel. He is my best friend, and most of the time, my roommate. He lets me stay at his house while my parents go away. I walk right in, and his parents say hello. It seems that they know exactly when I am about to walk in, because they seem to always have just enough food for me to have some too. I hang out with him, and I always seem to realize how different I am from him, and almost every other kid in District 3. We are the same height, even tough I am thirteen and he is seventeen. I have thick, long black hair, and glasses, while most boys have short hair, and no one has any need for glasses. Oh, well. I don't talk much, but am very analytical. We walk to the Reaping, and Ariel tries to make small talk, but I always shrug him off. Ben Axel starts to ramble about the Dark Days, and I wonder why anyone would rebel against the Capitol. They are obviously too strong, because they make us fight in these Hunger Games. Especially that Katniss Everdeen girl, a rebellion already failed once, what made her think she could beat the Capitol. Finally, Ben screams the girl tribute's name. "Bluejay Mellow!" She is a girl who basically could be a cat with her cat-like eyes, and her small boddy, which could help her climb trees.

"Your boy tribute from District Three is," Ben screams, and cuts through my thoughts," Sygnal Philliman!"

Oh, snap. Me? Well, time to get this over with. I walk up onto the stage and shake hands with Bluejay. Welcome to the end of my life.


	4. District Four Reaping

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adrianna De Lenon POV<em>**

"Adrianna, Adrianna wake up!" mom exclaims.

"Wha- wha- what time is it?" I ask groggily.

"It is 6:00; the Reaping is in two hours." Mom says.

"Holy Crap!" I scream as I jump out of bed, "Why didn't you get me up sooner mom" I scramble around trying to find my baby blue sundress. I gotta get ready. Where is it? "Mom where's my sundress?"

"Which one?" she asks.

"The baby blue one, with the polka dots."

"It's in your closet, right in the front, I made sure you could grab it and get ready in a flash."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." I put on my sundress, put on my makeup, and I head downstairs to grab some breakfast before I do my hair.

'Hey Dad, Ryker, how's it going?" I ask.

The both say in unison, "Fine, how are you."

"I'm fine." I say. I finish my bagel and head upstairs to the bathroom so I can comb my hair. I put my headband in my hair, and I know I finished doing my hair. I see myself in the mirror, and my most distinctive features are my calculating, almond shapes, brown eyes, my unusually pointed canines, and the fact that I look so different than everyone in Panem. My whole family looks different, so I am lucky I'm not the only one who looks like this. Finally, I have to go to the Reaping, and I and up walking with my best friends Eirik and Meisani.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, not much," says Eirik, "just hoping not to get reaped, that's all."

"I feel the same way," says Meisani.

"Me too." I say with a sigh.

The reaping is always a depressing time, even for the careers, because if you do die, you can never come back to see your friends and family. The careers may not show it, but they are all afraid of dying too. I walk to my section with Meisani, while Eirik walks over to his section. My parents and Ryker, my 19 year old brother, are back with all of the other people who aren't eligible for reaping anymore, lucky them. We hear our escort, Ginger Manuk, talk all about the history of Panem and the twist in the Hunger Games. Everybody zones out during this part of the speech, and just before everybody falls asleep, we hear her voice ring out in her Capitol accent, "Ladies first." She draws out a slip of paper and reads out the name. "Ladies and gentlemen, your District 4 female tribute is…Adrianna De Leon!'

What? Me? I'm in the…Hunger Games! If no one volunteers, I'm on death row. My feet finally start to move, and I stand on the stage, a look of shock stuck on my face.

"Any volunteers?" Ginger asks. No one raises their hand, not one person out of thousands. That's that, I'm going to the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aleksander Solli POV<em>**

I'm up even before my alarm rings and my sisters come running in my room.

C'mon Aleks, C'mon, you gotta get up, today is the Reaping." Aria and Calico exclaim, adding onto each others thoughts.

As soon as I heard the word Reaping I sot bolt up, scaring my sisters just a little bit.

"I'm sorry guys, just hearing reaping gets me excited, just like you guys are right now. Could you please, being the best sisters ever, leave my room so I can get dressed?" I say sweetly.

"Okay," they exclaim as they bounce happily out of my room.

I put on my indigo shirt and blue jeans, then put on my black dress shirt and roll up the sleeves. I grab my leather bracelet that my sisters wove for me. This was my favorite birthday present ever, because it was handmade by my sisters.

I walk downstairs and eat the pancakes that my mom made.

"Thanks Mom, you are the best!" I say with excitement in my voice.

"Thanks honey," she states, in her soft but stern voice.

My dad tells me, "Go to the reaping, son, we will be there as soon as we get your sisters ready."

"You got it Dad." I say, finishing the last bite of pancake.

I see Loric, Ranulf, and Saliana walking to the reaping, so I end up joining them.

"Hey guys."

"What's up man?" Loric asks.

"Yo, Aleks, what's up!" exclaims Ranulf.

"Hey Aleks," Saliana says, "How's it going?"

"Oh, I'm great guys. How would you feel if I volunteered today?" I wonder aloud.

"Hey, if you want to do that, you can do that." Ranulf says as he reacts to my question.

"Go ahead man, you can go pretty far in these games," states Loric.

"I don't know if you should Aleks, I mean you could _die _in those games." Saliana says, trying to reason with me.

As we get to the square, we all file into our respective sections, and wait for Ginger Manuk, our escort, to call out the names of the girl and boy tribute. She rambles on and on about the history of Panem and the twist in these Games. Ginger calls out the girls name "Adrianna De Leon!" I see the girl in her section, standing frozen in that spot. She walks up to the stage and still has a distinct look of shock on her face.

"And now, the male tribute for the 300th Hunger Games is…Bobby Wulf. I see a scrawny twelve year old walk up to the stage, but before he gets halfway up the steps, I scream, "I volunteer!"

The boy looks at me with a look of relief because he doesn't have to go into those wretched games in his first year of being eligible to be reaped. I tell Ginger "My name is Aleksander Solli."

Ginger exclaims, "Shake hands tributes, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

I shake hands with Adrianna, and they whisk us off to the Justice Buildings for our goodbyes and then, it's off to the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have seen a lot of SYOT's, and most of the people say I will not have a character who's creator doesn't review win, so I am going to put a spin on that. I have come up with Save Points. Every time someone reviews praise or criticism, i will give them a save point. So if one of their tributes gets drawn, I put the name back into the hat, and draw another name. They can only use one save point per drawing. I promise to let you know who lost a save point when it happens. Reviewing info chapters Author's Notes/ tribute lists chapters will not count, only plot related elements count. So the current save point standings are:**

**Humor me- Please= 1**

**Lovergirlmellark2326= 2**

**xxxBookwormlonerxxx= 1**

**NighttimeSoul96= 0**

**I'm busy saving the world=0**

**the amazing person=0**

**iluvmusicsomuch=0**

**midnightxwolfx=0**

**justaHolyFool13=0**

**Corkidee=0**

**Author4Ever=0**

**BlueRoselili=0**

**Angelgirl326=0**

**So, criticism or praise, or just let me know you are paying attention to the story. Please make sure the criticism is different, I don't want repeat posts. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. Bloodbaths do NOT count for save point use.**


	5. District 5 Reaping

**I forgot to mention, once you comment on one page, any other comments from you on that page will not count towards you save points. These are both bloodbaths, so this will be a very short chapter. Sorry guys!**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Icats Rune<em>**

Icats Rune is a 15 year old boy, and is hopelessly optimistic and can't stop smiling. He has long brown hair, and green eyes. He has pale skin, and is thin, but medium height. He fast and flexibly, but is somewhat annoying, not very strong, and doesn't like any weapons. He is fidgety and anxious around violence and sadness, and is so caring that he pests people. His reaping reaction was scared and confused. He didn't know how this could happen to him. When Icats saw Arura, his didtrict partner, he saw a killer, who will stop at nothing to win the Games.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arura Lorento<em>**

Arura Lorento is a 13 year old girl, who moved from District 11 to District 5 when she was a baby. She has chestnut hair, and bright blue eyes. Her olive skin is dotted with freckles. She is violent and ruthless. Loves the Games and loves weapons. She hates her siblings and doesn't care if she dies, even though she thinks she won't. She volunteered because she wanted to kill people. She is eaisly frousteated, and doesn't care about anyone. She can cliimb and run, and is great at camoflague and knife throwing. when she saw Icats, Arura thought that he would be easy pickings, and was a weakling.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to come out with another chapter today, because this was a really boring chapter. So please R&amp;R. :)<strong>


	6. District Six Reaping

**So here is District 6 Reaping. I hope you like it.**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>Alice Bea<em>****_mon_****_ut_** POV**_

Ah, The forest. The one place where I can use my bow and arrow, and my stealth. I am at peace here.

"Alice... ALICE! Quit daydreaming and eat your cereal!" My mom starts to yell at me.

My sister, Pansy, runs downstairs and starts crying. "Muh-Muh- Mommy, Alice hurt me!" she wails.

"I did NOT, and you know it to!"

"Oh, yes you did!"

"Uh-uh."

"Yah-huh"

"Uh-uh"

"Yah-huh'

"Would you two both SHUT UP!" My dad yells from upstairs. I grumble about how she always lies, and starts all of these fights, and I fume and try to find out how to prank her and get back at her. I go back upstairs, and I slip into my blue dress. I wonder where this was made, which district? I think it's District Eight. I might ask Derek later. I tell my parents I'm going to the Reaping, and as soon as I walk outside, Derek is walking down the street, coming right to pick me up.

"Oh, hey Derek, What's Up?" I ask.

'Oh, nothing, just wondering why the sky is blue," he responds.

"You know, I wonder what space is like."

We are both curious. We always wonder why things are. Once, to find out why things hurt, we poked each other, and threw bricks, but as soon as our parents found out, they punished us. We continue to wonder why things are untill we get to the Reaping. As soon as we make our way to the sixteen year old section, I go to the girls section, while Derek makes his way to the boys section. Monty Booth, the District Six escort, babbles along about the Dark Days and how Panem came to be. He finally gets to the girls reaping, and I don't pay much attention, untill I hear "Alice Beaumont!"

I have just been reaped. Why did this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? I slowly creep up onto the stage, and weep softly, so no one knows but me, and I know, I am doomed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong>Drift Gusto<strong>_ POV_**

Ugh, why do I have to get up. The Reaping isn't untill later. I hate this day. I may be 18, and this is my last year, but it is still inhumane. I am an average teenager. Average hieght, average weight, average strength. My piercing green eyes are as sharp as a rock. I head downstairs in my blue shirt and jeans, and go downstairs to eat my cereal. I munch down my food and leave, when my parents stop to talk to me.

"Hey, Drift, come here for a second," my dad says.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

"Well, honey," my mom starts, and before she can say anything else I interrupt her and say"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No, honey, no, I'm not,' my mom responds with a chuckle, "we just want to talk to you about your future, that's all."

"Oh, sorry I intterupted you, I guess I jumped to a conclusion too soon."

"It's all right, son" my dad says, "but you need to work in the research labs, and we have the application right here."

I fill out the application, and head out the door. I just walk into the back row of my section, and wait for Monty Booth to finish his mumbling. I don't pay too much attention, I just listen to the tribute names. The girl is Alice Beaumont, a 16 year old girl, who looks like she could go far in the Games. The male tribute is Drift Gusto. I waiit for the boy to go up untill I realize, Drift Gusto is me. All right, well there is nothing I can do about it, except wait for me to hit the arena and survive. I shake hands with Alice, and we are whisked off to the Justice Buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here are your District Six Reapings. I hope you enjoy them. I will update save points at the end of the next chapter, so as always, keep on R&amp;Ring. :)<strong>


	7. District 7 Reaping

**These are the District Seven Reapings!**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, but I would love to own them!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oak Vernlly POV<strong>_

I awake to the sound of my alarm, and climb out of bed and into my plaid shirt and jeans. I trudge downstairs and eat my toast. I live with my parents, grandparents, Aunt and Uncle, four siblings and three cousins. I have a huge family, so I don't get to eat as much as I like. I don't look thirteen at all. I am long and lanky, and I have a lot of arm muscle. My short, messy, brown hair and dark brown eyes show that I am a fun guy. I am pale, like most in my district, and I refuse to lie or trick someone. After breakfast, I head outside and walk to the reaping alone. I don't have any friends, because I live in an isolated part of District Seven, and no one wants to be around me, because of how I look. I head into the thirteen year old section, and try and fit in with all of the small kids. Walton Sherman comes out, and starts to blabber on about the way Panem was formed, and about both Dark Days, and how these games were a reminder of how our ancestors were really stupid. afterwards, he calls out the female tribute's name, which is Fallyn Lily Nightshade. She was reaped a few years ago, but her sister volunteered for her, and then died in the Games. I can't believe that she was reaped again. that must suck for her family. Walton finally yells, "Your male tribute for the 300th Hunger Games is... Oak Vernlly! Okay, what just happened. I don't put much tought into this, and walk up to the stage. I shake hands with Fallyn, and get pulled away from my family, and to my doom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fallyn Lily Nightshade POV<strong>_

I wake up, and make sure that I put on my sisters old ow necklace that she wore in the games. I will forever remember Autumn, and will forever hate the capitol or what they did to her, and me. I look in the mirror hanging in my room, and see my scar, which I have no idea how I got, and misty grey eyes. I put my hair in my braid, and walked downstairs and eat my breakfast. My mom and dad are making the breakfast, while Robirt, my eleven year old brother, Emmaline, my thirteen year old sister, and Margarite, my fifteen year old sister, were all around the table, and were watching a replay of one of the old Hunger Games. I hate these games, they are so gruesome. Mom lays down the pancakes, and we all grab some and eat all of them.

"Everyone needs to go get ready for the Reaping now." my mom yells.

I go upstairs and slip into a sleeveless purple dress that reaches my knees. I put my hair up in a bun, and I remember Autumn. She wore this dress during her last reaping. I head downstairs and go outside to meet up with my friends Sheryl, Josie, Mollie, and Klare.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Fallyn." They all say.

I walk with them, but I drown out their conversation, because I know that I have a chance to be reaped. I take tesserae, but I make sure that none of my family takes them, because I don't want them to die. I remember the Reaping that happened three years ago. I was reaped, at the age of fourteen. Autumn volunteered for me, and then she died during the games. I hate the Capitol for what they did to her and my family. By the time I am done recalling the games, Walton Sherman, our district's escort, was just about to call out the female tribute's name.

"Here we go... Your girl tribute for the 300th HUnger Games is... Fallyn Lily Nightshade!"

No, no, no! I can't believe that I was reaped for the second time in three years, but this time, there was no one to protect me. I was going to the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry this one was so short, I tried to get everything in, but I was missing some more detail that could have helped Oak along. NBD, just wanted to explain that Oak is not a bloodbath. :)<strong>**

**Sorry this is late you guys. I haven't had much inspiration to write, and I really wasn't home these past few days, and I won't be home over the Fourth of July weekend for the Americans out there. So there won't be an update for a while, so I wanted to post this before then. Please R&R. Thanks. :)**

**P.S. For all those who want to write a story, I just want to let you know that writers block sucks!**


	8. District Eight Reaping

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alana Rennard POV<em>**

My mom comes into my room and wakes me up. I realize my twin sister isn't in the bed right next to mine. She must have gotten up a few minutes ago. I head downstairs. I see my sister, with her brown eyes, cinnamon skin, and long brown hair, and I know how we look exactly alike. I have been waiting for this day forever. I am going to volunteer in the Reaping, and get revenge on the Capitol for what they did to my brother a few years ago. I will accomplish my goal. I finish off my breakfast and go outside to meet my best friend, Tamet, and Kenya, to go to the reapings. They talk on and on about how much they don't want to get reaped, and how they don't want me to volunteer, but nothing can stop me now. I will destroy the Capitol for what they did to me. We walk along the beaten path to the city square, and I take my place in the seventeen year old section. Kurt Volter, our escort, drones on about the Capitol's history, I can't help but think that my stupid ancestors were crazy enough to think that they could pull of a full-scale rebellion against the Capitol, especially that Everdeen girl. She was the biggest idiot of them all. As soon as Kurt is done with the history of the Capitol, he grabs a name out of the reaping ball.

"Your District Eight female tribute is... Anala Rennard!" he exclaims.

What my sister? They aren't doing that to me again, and I scream out, "I volunteer, I VOLUNTEER!"

Kurt says, "Well there young lady, what's your name?"

"My name is Alana Rennard."

"Well, I'd bet my bottom dollar that the lady who was just reaped was your sister"

'Yeah, she was."

"Well, what a nice thing to do for her."

Yeah, I'm sure it was nice, but this was just a new reason why I had to win the Games and smack the Capoitol in the face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ricky Traub POV<strong>_

Ricky Traub is a twelve year old boy and is short and stubby. He is 4'9", and has green brown eyes and brown hair. He has two younger brothers, who aren't old enough to be Reaped. When he was reaped, his reaction was surprised and stunned, and he thought he was going to die. His perspective on Alana was she was a nice girl, but could kill without batting an eye. Alana saw Ricky, and thought that this kid would die in a heartbear.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky is my character, so I won't focus on him too much. I don't like Reapings, as I have stated before, so I don't think that they will be much longer than this. I am thinking of doing these games like how it would be done on the t.v. We are going to have a play by play announcer and a color commentator. I think it will help me along the story, and each person will be focused on before they die. Tell me what you think, send in ally requests, and put in constructive criticism please, and thanks ahead of time. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first save point update after my system was introduced. I still want everybody to remember that save points are only eligible to be used once during an elimination drawing. So if your tribute's name gets drawn twice in one elimination, they will die, even if you have more save points to be used. So just because you rack up tons of save points, doesn't guarantee that your tribute is safe. These are rewards for helping me out in your reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p>midnightxwolfx=7<p>

Lovergirlmellark2326=3

BlueRoselili=3

xxxBookwormlonerxxx=3

Humor me- Please=2

iluvmusicsomuch= 1

NighttimeSoul96-0

I'm busy saving the world=1

the amazing person=0

JustaHolyFool13=0

Corkidee=0

Author4Ever=0

Angelgirl326=1

* * *

><p><strong>Those are the save points, and my the odds be ever in your favor! :)<strong>


	9. District 9 Reaping

**Here are the District 9 Reapings. Yay only three more to go, then interviews, training scores, and then, the Games will start! In case you didn't read my really long note yesterday, I'm thinking about doing the Games like a family member would see it at home on t.v., with announcers and everything. So tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, pm me ally requests now or at the end of the Reapings. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aleysha Marx POV<strong>_

"Hey, honey, it's time to wake up," my dad whispers to me, just loud enough to where I can hear him and wake up.

"Okay, dad, I'm comig, just a minute." I say sleepily back.

I know today is the reaping, so I put on a black dress and go downstairs to eat. I am so glad my sister, Zinnia, is only six years old, so she doesn't have to be in the reaping, but I have three slips in, because I am fourteen. I have black hair, blue eyes, am tall , skinny, and strong, and I stand out in this district, because I moved here from District 10 because of a flu scare when I was just nine years old. It took a while to get used to here, but I made it work. I eat my toast and head out the door, and go to my friend Muse's house. She is walking out the door with Katherine, my other friend, as soon as I step foot on the driveway. We say hi, and talk about what would happen if one of us was reaped. We all agreed to volunteer for each other if one of us got reaped. We end up getting to the town square as Sunny Marina, the District Nine escort, starts to babble on about the history of Panem, which is customary for every single reaping. It really gets on everybody's nerves. Something not customary is that she starts with the reaping of the boys. That's different, and so is the tribute. His name is Finn Ryder, and he is the biggest, most muscled kid in District Nine. He looks like he could have been a Career. I have absolutely no idea how he got that way. Oh, well, it doesn't matter.

"Your female tribute for the 300th Hunger Games is... Muse Vega!"

Wait, that's my Muse! No way will she be in these stupid games. "I volunteer!" I scream out.

''Okay, then, young lady, what's your name?" Sunny asks.

"My name is Aleysha Marx."

I shake hands with Finn, and he almost breaks my hand. I am glad Muse doesn't have to go into these games with that animal. I know that, even though I am facing kids twice my size, I can outsmart them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finn Ryder<em>**

Finn isn't your average eighteen year old. He is bloodthirsty, and he takes steroids, too. He weighs 180 pounds, and almost all of that is muscle. He is dimwitted, but can kill anyone with his bare hands, and brute force. He stands at 6' 5", and has short, spiked black hair, and dark brown eyes. His brother introduced him to HGH when he was just 14 and ever since then, he has grown so tall, and he is really strong, like a bull. He doesn't want any friends because no one can stand a chance in a fight against him, and no one wants to get near him, but he doesn't care about anybody. When Finn saw Aleysha, he thought that she wouldn't stand a chance, but when he stands toe to toe with her, he won't know what hit him!

* * *

><p><strong>So these are your District 9 tributes. Finn is my character, so I won't focus on him much. Please PM me ally requests, and send in constructive criticism please. :)<strong>


	10. District Ten Reapings

**District Ten Reapings are all bloodbath, so expect District Eleven up today too, and if you are lucky, the Reapings will be finished today! So here are the District Ten Bloodbath characters. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tilito Makinrosh POV<em>**

Tilito Makinrosh is a fourteen year old boy with shaggy blonde hair, and is lean and scrawny. He has a strong jaw bone, and brown eyes, and is a little short for his age. He is very perverted, harasses girls like there is no tomorrow, and thinks he is way cooler than he is. He has a sister who adores him, but he thinks she is a pest. He doesn't get along with his mom and dad, and him and his best friend are in the crowd of guys who think that "they are so cool". When he was reaped, his reaction was freaked out and was screaming and shouting, he was practically forced on stage. When Tilito saw Joan Clifton, Tilito thought she was a freaky girl who would kill anyone, but was a crybaby too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joan Clifton POV<em>**

Joan Clifton is a 15 year old girl with short, messy, ginger hair, and brown eyes. She is tall and lean, and has a slight limp as she walks. She is loud obnoxious, and rude. She will pick a fight with anyone she meets, too, weather or not they are strong, weak, shy and timid, or dark and hot-headed. She is a bully and doesn't know how to pick her fights. She lives with her uncle, and she has a group of friends, but she isn't the leader. When she was reaped, her cocky and nasty attitude fades away and starts crying. She makes a mockery of herself and regrets it. When Joan sees Tilito is in the games, she wonders how she got such crappy luck, because that guy is a pervert!

* * *

><p><strong>So here are the District 10 tributes. I will get District 11 out today, so please leave constructive critcisim, and PM me your ally requests. :)<strong>


	11. District 11 Reaping

**These are the District Eleven Reapings. I hope you enjoy them. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Franks POV<strong>

"Benny Jett!" No, this can't be happening, He's just fourteen.

"I volunteer," I scream.

Wait, wasn't it just this morning, when my five year old brother made me promise him, my two year old sister, and my mom nothing bad would ever happen to me. It started this morning. I woke up to my brother, who looks exactly like me, small and thin, but looks very strong and a little healthy, except instead of my long brown hair with french braids, he has short, regular hair. We have dark brown eyes, thin eye brows, and a light brown skin tone, snoring. My two year old sister is sleeping in crib in the next room. She looks exactly like me too, except she has light green eyes. When Jimmy woke up, he knew what today was, and in front of my mom, and Jenny, told me to tell all of them that nothing bad will never happen to me.

"I'm sorry guys," I whisper. I look over and see jimmy looking at me, his wide brown eyes tearing up, and my mother, weeping lightly, so no one but me and her would know what was going on. Benny was my best friend, and I knew I had to volunteer for her because she isn't as strong as me, and I could win these games.

"What is your name, honey?" asks Netty Jewel, the District Eleven escort asks.

"My name is Angel Franks." I say.

"Okay... now on to the boy tribute." she states. I don't pay attention much to this, because I finally realize what I just did. I sent myself to my doom, without thinking twice about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shrike Lawman POV<strong>

Shrike has short black hair and cocoa skin, with grey brown eyes, and is eighteen. He is extremely well built from pulling carts around. He is a lot like a gentleman, who puts himself second. He is very protective and kind to others younger than him, but will stand up to, and get very violent and scary around any bully regardless of gender. He has a mom, dad, and two sisters, ages four and two. His best friend is a pregnant girl of his age, and he loves her to bits. When he found out he got reaped, he was shocked, but then feels better when he sees all of the people between 12 and 18 thankful that it wasn't them. Shrike's reaction to seeing Angel being reaped was, "I need to keep her alive." Angel's reaction to Shrike was, "I don't wan't to get in the way of this guy."

* * *

><p><strong>These are your District Eleven tributes. Only one more to go, and I think everyone is going to like the next one. I am going to come out with District Twelve tomorrow. So, to build suspense, I will give you a hint about the two tributes.<strong>

**_Things are not what they seem._**

**Again, send in constructive criticism, and pm me ally requests. Before the Games begin, I will post ally groups, and, what weapon your tribute will receive, because the twist is, and I quote, "Even when the Rebels had the upper hand, the Capitol was still able to defeat them, so each tribute will receive one weapon, which may or may not help them, before the start of the Games." So there you have it. R&R woth constructive criticism please! :)**


	12. District Twelve Reaping

**PM me your ally requests, and here are the District Twelve Reapings! Last one!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Taegan Aniston Everdeen POV<strong>

Ah, the meadow, the one place I love. My dad took me here when I was a kid, and I wove flowers into little crowns for my mom and brother, Chorder. I am a Seam girl. I have my long, black hair down in a braid, with Seam grey eyes, tan baby soft skin, and an attractive body. I see the blind boy, Ashton, no wait, it's Aster, getting beat up by some bullies at school. I can't stand bullies, especially when they are bullying people with disabilities. I go and tell the bullies off, and they leave, and so do I. Then, as I wake up, Chorder comes in and gently shakes me awake.

"Hey there Teagan," he speaks softly, "It's time to get up, today is the Reaping."

I let out a low groan. I don't like the Reaping. It is horrible that we have to send two kids to get slaughtered in the Arena every year. We haven't won since my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother Katniss Everdeen won, and I don't want anyone to know about that. I eat breakfast and change into my whit blouse, khaki shorts and white flats. I walk with my family and end up inside the sixteen year old section. Cleo Trinket, our District Twelve Escort, starts to call out the history of Panem, and the Treaty of Treason. It just dawned on me, that my however-many-greats grandma, Katniss Everdeen, was Reaped, or she volunteered, at the same age I am now.

"Your female tribute for the 300th Hunger Games is..." Cleo calls out, and how funnily history repeats itself. "Teagan Aniston!" Wow, that's my luck! Oh, well. I know I can win, and then Cleo calls out the male tribute, and suddenly, all thoughts of winning escape my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Aster Finch POV<strong>

I wake up and I call for my mom. She comes upstairs, and she helps me sit up, and she tells, "Your clothes are on the foot of your bed, I put out beige pants, and a blue shirt, okay?"

"Okay, mom, thanks for getting my clothes out, and for helping me get out of bed." I say.

"You are welcome, my little bat," and this statement fits me to a t, or should I say an eye, because I am completely blind. I grab the railing that my father put in himself, and head down the stairs, when I hear and feel my seven year old twin sisters rush by. Cinda, the loud and whiny one, whom I can't stand, and Heather, the demanding one who won't back down. As I eat my toast, my parents discuss the past Reapings. They remember one time where the arena was filled with disabled tributes, and they would die if I was reaped. I could hear all of this, even though they didn't know about it. They really should know that without my sight, all of my other senses were heightened, especially my hearing and smell. I grab the toast, and eat it up. When it is time to go, I grab my long, walking stick that I use to know what's in my way. I hear the bustling of the crowd, and I end up finding my way, with the help of my dad, to the sixteen year old section. Cleo Trinket, our district's escort, rambles about Panem's history, and she finally announces the female tribute, and her name is Teagan Aniston. I hear the crowd murmur just a little bit, so she must be around 14 or 15 years old, and then Cleo starts up again, "Your male tribute for the 300th Hunger Games is... Aster Finch!"

I can't believe it. I am blind, blind! How could they send a blind kid into the Games with every single other tribute in there having their sight, it is not fair, but I go up the steps, and seal my doom with the handshake of death.

* * *

><p><strong>The Reapings are now officially over, and the pre-games stuff will begin in a few days, but you need to give me time to write them, I want them to be quality. Constructive criticisim will be accepted for save points only guys, speaking of which, they will be posted on my profile from now on, so check there for updated stats. :)<strong>


	13. Chariot Rides:Part One: Crystal Clear

**PM me ally requests please, or otherwise, I will have to make up the allies. if your tribute is a Career, and you don't want them to be, then tell me that also.**

**Here are the Chariot Rides for the first Six Districts. I hope I do good on these, and, from now on, all of the chapters will be from the viewpoint of the Capitol viewers, as it is broadcasted live to them. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitol Viewers POV<strong>_

"Hello Everybody, I'm Poseidon Boesch, your announcer for everything Hunger Games, and I am joined at this time by my partner in crime, Artemis Venus!"

"Why, hello there everybody." Artemis says.

"So, how are you today, Artemis?" asks Poseidon.

"Why I'm fabulous, and so are the Tributes from District One, Jade Lee and John Cryrose, they are dressed in gemstones, I would just die to be in their places right now!"

"Well, they aren't actually dressed in gemstones, Artemis, they are wearing full body spandex suits, decorated with various gemstones, like diamonds, pearls, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and gold all around them."

"Jeez Poseidon, can't a girl dream, but right now, lets talk about their token, Jade's is a blue hair ribbon, but I don't think this token is really anything special. On the other hand, John's is something you can't wear, his baby bottle, and I really don't think that will be a help in the arena, it will probably be just more of a hindrance, what do you think Poseidon?"

"I couldn't agree more Artemis, I couldn't agree more. Now, here come the District Two Tributes Riley Rynne and Kien Ubay!"

"Oh my gosh, these tributes look absolutely ah-may-zing, they are dressed in the form of a spear for the lucky lady, and a sword for the man, how original is that?"

Very original Artemis, although, in my opinion, it doesn't look very flattering."

"Oh, be quiet, nobody cares what you think." snaps Artemis

"Okay, well, Riley's token is a friendship locket given to her by her best friend from back in District Two."

"Aw, that's so sweet," interrupts Artemis

"Kien's token is a necklace with a cross on it, given to him by his sister, as a reminder of home."

"Well, that's sweet too, and do you want to know what else is sweet? The District Three tributes, Bluejay Mellow and Sygnal Philliman!"

"They are wearing stunning clothes, a suit for Sygnal and a dress for Bluejay, and there are tons of lights on it, and they all light up in some sort of pattern, how amazing is that?"

"Why can't I be a tribute for every single district, all of these designs look absolutely fabulous."

"That's great Artemis, and their tokens are one of a kind. Bluejay's is a blue ring with a green gemastone in the middle, and the green gemstone is surrounded by smaller gemstones. Sygnal's token is nothing, as in he doesn't have one."

"Oh, nobody cares about the tokens, they just care about the designs Poseidon, so just be quiet."

"Well, on a better note, the District Four tributes, Adrianna De Lenon and Aleksander Solli, are coming around the bend, and-"

"Oh my gosh, they look like gods! I can't believe what their stylists did!"

"Well Artemis, they did it, so believe it. The District Four tributes are dressed up as a merman and a mermaid, but what really takes the cake, is that they are floating in a bubble of water, and are breathing in it. What do you have to say about this, Artemis?"

"It is absolutely marvelous. I love what they did, and it's crystal clear that these two tributes are going to get the most sponsors."

"I agree, and even though you don't care about the tokens, some viewers do, so Adrianna's is a headband with the colors of red, white, and blue in the pattern of a flag from long ago, from a place called Great Britian. Aleksander's token is a leather bracelet that his sisters wove for him, how nice is that."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess, but the District Five tributes, Icats Rune and Arura Lorento, look sweeter than anything."

"Yeah, kind of a boring District, because no one has any tokens."

"Well, I guess we shift gears to the District Six tributes, Alice Beaumont and Drift Gusto, and they are wearing lab coats, just lab coats, what do you think of this Poseidon?"

"Um... I don't think anybody is too happy about this, especially the tributes. On the other hand, Alice's token is a necklace with a tea cup charm on it, and Drift's token is a pin in the style of an Old English D.

"Now here come the District seven tributes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the first Six Chariot rides. Please tell me what you think about this format and how you think it will do during the actual Games. R&amp;R please please. I need constructive criticism, and check out my profile if your tribute is in the Games. ;)<strong>


	14. Chariot Rides:Part Two: No

**Check out my profile for all of the updates on the 300th Hunger Games. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p>"The District Seven tributes, Oak Vernlly and Fallyn Nightshade." says Poseidon, the main announcer for the Hunger Games.<p>

"I like their outfits, they are both trees with little birds and squirrels inside their branches and leaves at the top of their costume, it looks nice." says Artemis, the fashion correspondent for the Hunger Games

"Yeah, it does look nice, and what sets these two tributes apart is their tokens. Oak, sadly, doesn't have a token, and Fallyn's is an owl necklace that was her sister's token from the 297th Hunger games. sadly, Fallyn's sister died in those games."

"Aw, that's really sad, and so are the designs for the District Eight tributes, Ricky Traub and Alana Rennard. They are wearing a shirt and pants that look like they have been stitched together with little pieces of fabric, and the colors clash, and it just looks awful."

"That's great Artemis. Alana's token is a necklace with a blood red ruby on it, and it says "never back down". Ricky's token is a pin in the shape of a mitten. I have absolutely no idea what this means. It makes no sense at all."

"Well, whatever, just let me focus, Poseidon, after all, this _is_ my specialty. Now, the District Nine tributes are nothing to care about, because nobody even knows what they do anymore. They are one of those forgotten districts."

"Well, since this _is _my show, Artemis, I am going to talk about Aleysha Marx and Finn Ryder's tokens if you don't mind. Finn is a giant, and his token is a small, yellow wristband, with the words "live strong" on it. Aleysha's token is a diamond bracelet. I have absolutely no idea how she afforded it, diamonds cost a fortune anywhere, even in the Capitol."

"Yeah, I just absolutely love diamonds. District Ten stylists must love cows, because that is what Tilito Makinrosh and Joan Clifton are wearing. It looks like the same old, same old from this district."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you on that one, Artemis, District Ten has done the same thing for the past 300 years. It gets just a teensy bit boring after all of this time. Tilito's tokne is a gold ring and Joan doesn't have a token. This is a really boring district."

"District Eleven isn't so, because their tributes couldn't be different from what normally happens. They put them into costumes of what they already were, farmers. What a weird take on agriculture, what do you think?"

"Well, it is different. The tributes are Angel Franks and Shrike Lawman. Angel's token is a ring with a golden dog on it, and I find that very cute. Shrike's token is nonexistant. No token for Shrike, sorry everybody."

"Finally, we get to the last district, District Twelve, and I must say, they look absolutely, well, sparkling."

"Well, duh, Artemis, Teagan and Aster are wearing a full body suit and it is covered in sparkles. I think thier stylists were going for a coal-to-diamonds type of idea."

"Well, it is very original, and I don't seem to recall it ever have being done before now. I applaud their stylists, Poseidon, I really do."

"Their tokens are very different too. Aster's is a plastecine ball. Plastecine is a type of clay used to make sculptures. Tegan's token is a black pin with a mockingjay on it. I recall Katniss Everdden had a pin like this one, except it was golden, so there is no way that they are the same pin."

"President Snow is about to make his speech, so we will now turn things over to him. This has been the 300th Hunger Games Chariot Rides. I am Artemis Venus."

"And I am Poseidon Boesch, signing off, and thanks for watching."

* * *

><p><strong>I really need constructive criticism from you guys. It will really help me along in the story. Please help me out. Thanks for reading, and following along in my story. Next up is the Interviews, which will be broken into three parts, Districts 1-4, 5-8, and 9-12. I will get the first one up in the next few days or so. Thanks. :)<strong>


	15. HGN News Report: Urgent!

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does._**

* * *

><p>We now bring you to the Hunger Games Network Studio, and now, your newscaster, Poseidon Boesch.<p>

"Hello, everybody, I just want to bring to your attention that Ricky Traub has the Common Cold. He will still be able to compete in the 300th Hunger Games, however, just to make sure that we have a full, healthy list of tributes, The Game Makers decided to host another, mini-reaping, of the next district, which would be District Nine, and of the opposite gender, which is female. The lucky lady who was pulled was a thirteen year old girl by the name of Iris Handling. She has pale, chin length, blonde hair, brown eyes, and is small and skinny for a thirteen year old. She seems to always have a sad blank look on her face, like she is tired, and we are told she rarely shows emotions. Her only family is her father, and she only has one friend. When she was reaped, she was calm, unlike her father, who had a freak attack. Her token is a scarf, which reminds her of her father. I'm Poseidon Boesch, and this has been a HGN Urgent News report."

* * *

><p><strong>So now you have met Iris, the Twenty-Fifth tribute. I saw this tribute and I was meaning to putt her in, but I totally forgot, and I am so sorry to the creator, so I found a way to slide her in. I hope this pans out well. :)<strong>


	16. Private Session:Part 1:Districts 1,2,3,4

**I know I said Interviews were next, but I lied. Read my important note at the end please! I will be doing the Private Session with the Game Makers in the same format, Districts 1-4, 5-8, and 9-12. Scores are bolded. Enjoy. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sisyphus Crane<em>**

I won't mess up. I promised the president it won't happen. I won't be like my ancestor Seneca. I will kill all of the tributes that I have been told to kill. Never will I be a failure. I will survive. John Cryrose enters, and he is weak and scrawny. He heads over to the camouflage station. He puts on blue dyes all over him and runs to the pool. I lose sight of him as he hits the water. He emerges after swimming ten laps around the 100 foot by 100 foot pool. That was a long wait. He then starts to speak strategy, just as I am about to tell him to leave. After it is over, I tell him to leave. _Talks too much. No weapons._ **John's score is a 5.** Now steps in Jadelynn Lee. I first notice that she has a limp. She breaks out in a run, and the limp doesn't affect her one bit. She then jumps up and climbs the rock wall. As soon as she starts to go down she hesitates. A_fraid of heights. _Jadelynn runs to the pool and hesitates for one second before she jumps in and swims a few laps in record time. A_fraid of water. _Once she gets out of the pool, I let her leave, and then collaborate with the my fellow co-workers. We agree that **Jade earns a score of 9. **Kien Ubay does absolutely nothing except run around the track. _Obviously doesn't want to kill anybody. _I tell him to leave, and I don't have to ask anyone what score to give him. **Kien's score is a 1.** Next is Riley Rynne. She breaks out into a run and calls out for three helpers. She fights one hand-to-hand and beats him into the ground. She then picks up a whip and attacks the second one mercilessly. Finally, she grabs a sword and attacks the final helper. She loses her sword, and grabs some knives. She throws one at his heart, and he just gets out of the way. I tell her thank you, and she leaves. _This girl is merciless, and I know just what score to give her. _**Riley Rynne recieves the highest score possible, a stunning 12. **Now Sygnal Philiman enters. He thinks on the outside, and sets a disguised trap, and then imagines how a tribute walked into it, they wouldn't know what hit them. _This guy is abstract, but didn't show us much. _**Sygnal's score is a 6. **Bluejay Mellow comes in, and heads over to the huge tree we brought in to practice tree climbing. She then jumps right out of the tree into the pool and swims like a shark around the pool. Finally she heads over to the knives, and throws four, and on the fifth, sneaks around and slits the dummy's head. She leaves, and then I scribble down her score. **Bluejay Mellow earns an astonishing 11.** Aleksander Soli enters the traning facility. He throws around some weights, and then runs over to the pool, although he isn't very fast. He jumps in and swims a few laps very fast. _Swims well, but isn't a big factor because he is District Four._ He then goes over to the weaving station, and puts together a basket that can hold water, but is light enough to carry around easily. He then calls for an assistant, and fights him hand-to-hand. He pretends to land the killing blow, and I know he is finished. **Aleksander's score is 9. **In comes Adrianna De Lenon, and she starts off like wildfire. she runs all around the arena, running up the walls, and then flipping, and then runs across the wall, and then rushes to a stop right before she falls in to the pool. _Afraid of Water, unusual. _She then heads over to the edible plants center. She eats all of the edible plants, then eats a poisonous plant. All of the Game Makers scream for help, but as soon as the medics get here, she eats the antidote for the poison. _Smart girl. _**Adrianna's score is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nice cliffhanger, huh? Hope this keeps you interested. IMPORTANT: If you have a tribute for the games, check out my profile. I need you to do this! If you don't have a tribute here, check out my profile for a look at the arena. Thanks for the reviews guys. :)<strong>


	17. Private Session:Part 2:Districts 5,6,7,8

**The answer to the cliffhanger is coming to you shortly, but in case you didn't read the important note at the end of the last chapter here it is again. IMPORTANT: If you have a tribute in the games, please check out my profile. There are specific instructions that you NEED to follow. Now, the second of three parts to the private sessions. Tribute scores are in bold.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrianna's score is 10. <strong>That's going to keep the audience interested. Icats Rune is entering the arena. He does the obstacle course in record time, but doesn't touch the weapons one bit. _Not good with weapons._ Not much to work with here. I dismiss him, and write down his score. **Icats' score is a 4. **Arura Lorento enters, and runs in screaming. _Too loud. _She then climbs up the wall, and jumps down, and rolls to the camouflage station. She patterns herself desert style, and then goes to the knife throwing station. She misses one and gets really angry with herself. _Easily frustrated. _I tell her to leave as she hits four out of five. **Arura's score is a 7. **Drift Gusto enters the fray, and goes to the edible plants section, and knows what is edible, and goes to the knot tying station, and ties a slip knot. _Very mediocre. _I tell him to leave, and jot down the score. **Drift Gusto earns a 2. **Alice Beaumont sneaks in without me even noticing. By now, I act really bored, but really I am taking my job seriously, because I know I have to. She stops for a second to look at each of the weapons. She runs from one to the next, looking at a knife, and then seeing a bow and arrows. _Easily distracted. _She finally settles on a gold bow and arrows that match it. She shoots each one in the eye, and then in the heart, and then runs over, grabs a knife, and slits every single dummy's throat. _Impressive. _I tell her to leave, and let what she did sink in, as the next tribute walks in. I quickly scribble down her score, and think some more. **Alice's score is a 10. **I almost zone out when Oak Vernlly comes in, and I snap out of my daydream about how the selected few will die in the Arena. He starts to throw around the heaviest weights he can, and runs to the weapon station. he grabs a few axes, and throws them, slicing the ropes of the dummies. The Gamemakers in the background talk about how much the dummies are being destroyed, and how they never have had to replace this many. I swear, they just need to shut up. Oak leaves, and, as I have done with every other tribute, I write down his score. **Oak gets a score of 8. **Fallyn Nightshade runs in and starts to climb up the steepest part of the rock wall. As soon as she gets down she runs again, and dives right into the pool, and swims a few laps at a blinding speed. _Why are all of these people running into the sessions? it confuses me. _She breaks into another run, and goes to the archery area. She shoots twelve arrows in the center of the bulls-eye. Pretty good. I tell her to exit looking back on what everyone has done so far. I compare it to her, and decide on her score. **Fallyn's score is a 9. **Now enters Ricky Traub, looking a sickly pale. He starts of by going over to the knot tying station. He hangs a noose, and hangs a dummy, almost ripping the dummy's head off. He then proceeds to climb the rock wall, with a spear in hand. From the top of the wall, he throws the spear through the dummy's heart. I tell him to leave, and write his score. **Ricky Traub earns a 6. **The female tribute from District 8, Alana Rennard, enters. She starts off by going to to the rock wall, and then, as soon as she hits the top, she stutters, and I realize what her problem is. _Afraid of heights. S_he then proceeds to the edible plants station, and aces the test. She then goes to the archery spot, and hits all of the dummies in the heart. She grabs some knives, and cuts all of the ropes that hang the lights, making it go dark. When we fix the lights, she is gone. _Well, someone is sneaky. _I write down Alana's score, as I take a break to eat something, I am famished. **Alana's score is a 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally got these up. Please R&amp;R. I hope these are up to standards. Enjoy. :)<strong>


	18. PrivateSession:Part3:Districts9,10,11,12

**Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation with absolutely zero computer, sorry guys. I have it up now, though, so that's good. :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does._**

* * *

><p>Finn Ryder comes in, and I can tell he has used steroids, what a great way to screw yourself out of the competition. He starts off by running to the weights, lifts the heaviest one, and throws it fifty feet. He then proceeds to decapitate a dummy with an ax, and hasn't broken a sweat yet. I tell him to leave and he gets peeved off. He goes, calls for a helper, and then beats him to a pulp. He leaves, and I don't think about a score. All I think is <em>This guy is going down.<em> **Finn Ryder's score is a 12. **Aleysha Marx runs in and starts to jump high. She then grabs a sword, calls for a helper, and fights it out with the helper. She knocks the sword out of his hand and pretends to decapitate him,. I tell her she can leave, and write down her score. **Aleysha Marx gets a score of 10. **Iris Handling from District Nine enters, and I remember that she came in for Ricky Traub. She runs and climbs the rock wall, and then grabs a spear and hits the center of the targets two out of the four times. She leaves and I write down her score. **Iris Handling's score is a 8.** Tilito Makinrosh come into the room, and climbs everything he can. Kinda boring. I tell him to leave, and then write down his score. **Tilito's score is a 4. **Joan Clifton enters the room, and starts to run around, and then calls for a helper. She fights him hand -to-hand, and wipes the floor with him. I tell her to leave, and she looks satisfied. **Joan Clifton earns a score of 9. **Shrike Lawman enters, and heads for the weights, throws them around, and then stands there until I tell him to leave. _That was interesting. _**Shrike's score is a 7. **Angel Franks comes in through the door. She runs in, and starts to climb the wall, and while running, grabs a bow and arrows. She shoots the targets in the center eleven out of twelve times, and then jumps down and swims a few laps. I tell her to leave, and then wait for the next tribute. **Angel's score is a 9. **Aster Finch comes in with the help of a helper. _Aster is blind. How will this kid survive? _He goes over to the knife throwing station, and has the helper line him up with the target. He has five knives in his hands, and throws only one of them in the center of the target. He then uses the helper's body to reveal pressure points, and explains some of the biology of the body. I tell him to leave, and he exits with the help of the helper. **Aster Finch's score is a 5. **Teagan Aniston comes into the room. _Teagan Everdeen is more like it, yes little girl, I know who you truly are, painting your token didn't fool me, I was raised better. _I know what she can do, so I don't care to watch her, but when she notices that, she sends an arrow my way, well, towards the roasted pig, and then leaves without me dismissing her. _Way to pull a Katniss, Everdeen. _**Tegan Aniston's score is a 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the Private Sessions are upon us. The reason the scores are so high is because I stared at 6, and took away and gave points as I feel necessary. I am going to use the same format for the Interviews, and at the end, I will post allies, romances, and what the tributes weapons will be. The next chapter will not be written until AFTER I receive 70 reviews. Hope you like my story. R&amp;R please, please, please! Thanks and enjoy. :)<strong>


	19. Interviews: Part 1: Districts 1,2,3,4

**Yay, I hit 70 reviews, so now, I bring to you the Interviews, Districts One through Four. Italics are the interviewer's thoughts. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emperor Flickerman POV<em>**

Time to destroy these tributes piece by piece. I love my job, to find out what makes them tick, best job ever.

"Rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2," the cameraman says. I see all of the tributes sitting down, waiting for this interview to be over. _Little gits. Why can't they respect me? _

"Hello everyone, I am Emperor Flickerman, your interviewer for the 300th Hunger Games!" I exclaim. ''Now I want you to give a warm Capitol Welcome to the District One female tribute, Jade Lee." The audience applauds as Jade walks up and sits in the hot seat, as I like to call it. "Now, Jade, tell me about your family."

"Well Empie," she says, in a soft, innocent voice. _What a freak, how dare she call me Empie, how horrendous. _"My mom, my dad, and my twin sister died in a fire, I don't really like to talk about it."

"Aw, how sad, but what were they like, how do you remember them?" _I have her now. yes!_

"Please, can we stop talking about this, I really don't want to talk about it,'' she pleads.

"Fine, fine, on another note, how are you treated in the orphanage, any different than how your parents treated you?" I pry, knowing exactly how to break her.

"The orphanage is alright, but nothing compared to how my parents treated me," as her voice breaks, eyes welling up with tears, and then the stupid buzzer rings telling me that my time with her is over.

"Well, Jade, that's all the time we have, and good luck during the games." I use the goodbye sentence that I prepared to use on every tribute, and watch her limp back to her seat._ If only I saw that before the interview started._

"Now, let's meet the District One male tribute, John Cryrose," I say, as John walks up to the hot seat.

"Hey Emperor, what's up?" he sneers, almost annoyingly.

"Not much John, not much, how do you feel about being in The Hunger Games."

"It's all right, I mean, it's cool." John tries to recover from his screw up, he is getting annoying. _why cant this be over?_

"So what is your family like back home?"

"They're cool, they're cool. They mostly leave me to do whatever I want, because I'm cool like that." _Oh my gosh, will this kid ever shut up? _The bell finally rings, and I tell him to leave, with my prepared slogan.

"Now, please give a hand to the District Two female tribute, Riley Rynne."

"Hi," she says sullenly. _What a riot, NOT!_

"So what's your family like?"

"Fuck off," she states.

"Well, I never," I start, and then she interrupts me.

"Yeah, you never thought you dick head."

"Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Fuck off, you bastard can't you take a hint?"

"Sorry, do you have any friends back home."

"I don't want to talk to you shit head."

"Fine, be that way,"and then I mumble under my breath, "Bitch," and we sit in silence until the time runs out, and then I don't say anything until the next tribute comes up.

"Well now, let's welcome the District Two male tribute, Kien Ubay."

We talk about nothing much, and then I let him go with the pre-approved goodbye.

"Now we want to welcome the District Three female tribute, Bluejay Mellow."

"Please Emperor, call me Jay Jay." she says.

''All right, Jay Jay, tell me, what's it like back home?"

"It's great, District 3 is awesome."

''How's your family?''

''They are the best, I love my mom and dad, and my little sister and brother."

"That's awesome. Do you have any friends back home?"

She rambles on about her friends and how she loves the Capitol so much. the buzzer sounds too quickly, and I tell her how sorry I am to see her go. "Now let us please welcome the District Three male tribute, Sygnal Philliman."

"Hey, hows it going?" he asks, trying to be as happy as possible.

"What's the Capitol like?" _As if I don't already know, it's the best place in the world._

'It's really nice, I especially like the food here."

"Really, what's your favorite?"

"I really love the hot chocolate, dipped in rolls, that is the best."

"I love that too!"

We babble on about the food and his family, he seems very happy, and when the buzzer runs out, I tell him to leave with the predetermined goodbye, and welcome the next tribute "Now here is District Four's Adrianna De Leon."

"Why hello there Emperor," she says

''Well aren't you very charming."

"Why, thank you very much."

''So, how's the Capitol treating you."

"Why it is very enchanting. I absolutely adore it."

''You have a very stunning vocabulary."

"Why thank you, you are very kind."

"How's your family, how do you think they are feeling?"

"Well, I think they are feeling a bit of pride, and they aren't worried at all, because they know their little girl can overcome these games."

"Well, you are the charmer." I say, as the bell rings, and as I have done before, I tell her the predetermined goodbye, and introduce the next tribute. "Let us welcome Aleksander Soli."

"Hey there, how are you?"

"I am great, and you?"

"Great, everyone here is awesome. I love the Capitol."

"Well, that's great. How is your family back home?"

"They are great, and I love them all so much, and don't worry I'm getting back for you."

"Well, that's great," and we talk about his friends and how he loves the Capitol. The buzzer sounds and I tell him the good-bye and wait for the next tribute to walk up.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you like this format, and the Games will start after one pre-games chapter. I want more reviews, so I will write after I get 73 reviews, and then after I get it done, get 75 reviews or after a day, I will post the next chapter. Aren't I so evil. Mwahahahaha. No, but seriously reviews are awesome, as any writer knows, and constructive criticism is the best, so some of that would inspire me to write even faster. Just saying. Enjoy :)<strong>


	20. Interviews:Part2:Districts 5,6,7,8

**Jeez Guys, you really know how to review fast. I woke up and there were 74 reviews. So I am now writing THE INTERVIEWS: PART 2. The reason the interviews with the tributes are so short is because Emperor Flickerman doesn't realize what is going on, he understands the first few parts, and then just kind of goes along with the rest of the interview, not caring. You could say he has a short attention span. He just waits for the buzzer after awhile. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Now let's welcome the District Five female tribute Arura Lorento." The audience claps and she walks to the hot seat. She was nothing really. I kinda talked her through. I pressed to know more about her family and friends, and about her life back home, just to fill in the time frame. "Now let us welcome the District Five male tribute, Icats Rune." <em>Wow, District Five is such a letdown. <em>I talk this guy through his interview too. He tries to act happy and it works for him, but I don't care about these interviews, I do want to get them done, like the tributes, but they still should show me respect. "Can we get the District Six female tribute to come up please?" she walks up and sits down in the hot seat. "Hello, you are Alice Beaumont, I presume?"

"Why yes, I am." she responds.

"How are you today?"

"I am great, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Now tell me what your family is like back home."

"Well, my parents are so cool, I love them so much. My sister can be a little bit of a pest, but I still love her to bits."

"Aw, that's sweet. Do you have any friends back home?"

"No, not really."

"Aw, I'm sorry honey."

"Oh, It's not your fault Emperor.""

The buzzer rings out after we exchange some more pleasantries, and I say the pre-approved goodbye. Then Drift Gusto, the male tribute comes up from District Six, and he tries to act tough, and it works on the audience.

"How are you Drift."

"I'm great, I can't wait to destroy all of the kinds in the games."

"Well, aren't you the confident little kid."

"I ain't a kid, get that through your head, or I'll make it go through your head."

"Okay. How's your family?" _That stupid tough act is just that, an act._

"They know not to worry, because I am going to win this Hunger Game. The buzzer rings and I tell him"Well, Drift, that's all the time we have, and good luck during the games." He says thanks, and then leaves. "Now let's welcome the District Seven female tribute, Fallyn Nightshade."

"Hello there, how are you?"

"Fine, and you."

"Fine."

"How is your famly back home?"

"Well, that's a mystery now is it, because I don't really know."

"Any friends back home?"

"A few, maybe."

"Well, aren't you mysterious."

"I guess I am, aren't I?"

The buzzer rings and I say the predetermined good-bye, "Well, Fallyn, that's all the time we have, and good luck during the games," and she walks off without saying another word.

''Please welcome the District Seven male tribute, Oak Vernlly." The crowd applauds as the big, muscled District Seven boy walks up to the hot seat.

"Hey there Oak, what's up?"

'Not much Emperor, how about you?"

'I'm great. How do you think your family is back home?"

"Well, I think they are worried, but they shouldn't be."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am going to win this thing."

"Well, you are confident."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you have any friends you want to talk about from back home?"

"I don't really have any friends."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, I live far away from everyone around me, so I don't really hang out with anyone."

"Aw, how sad.'

"Yeah, but you don't need to feel sorry for my, my brothers and sisters are the only friends I need."

The buzzer buzzes, and I tell him, "Well, Oak, that's all the time we have, and good luck during the games," he walks off saying good-bye, and thanking me for taking my time to do this. ''I now want to welcome the District Eight female tribute, Alana Rennard."

"Shut up."

"Well, don't you have a temper."

''Are you going to ask me a question or not, idiot."

"Okay, jeez calm down."

"I ain't gonna calm down, now shut up and ask me a question."

"What is your family feeling back home?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, they are at home and I'm not, idiot."

"Jeez, sorry." _I can't keep this up for another two minutes._

"How do you _think _your family is feeling back home, now that you are here."

"I don't know, i told you that, jeez, shut up right now."

This crazy lady keeps shooting me down with shut ups, idiots, and even a few swear words in there until the buzzer rings.

I tell her goodbye like this "See ya later, idiot," and then she shoots me a dirty look, and walks away.

"On a happier note, I would like to welcome the male tribute from District Eight, Ricky Traub."

"H-h-h-hi there E-Em-Emp-Emperor, h-how's it g-g-g-going?"

"I'm good, why are you stuttering?"

"Well, I-I-I-I'm still k-k-kind-kind of n-n-n-n-ner-nervous and s-s-sick."

"Oh, well I hope you get better before the games."

"I-I should be."

"What is your family feeling back home?"

"They're nervous I-I-I-I'm sure."

"Do you want to tell them anything?"

"I love all of you." he says, sniffling, and I'm not sure if it is because he is crying or his nose is stuffed.

"How about friends, do you have any?"

"I have o-one. H-hi-his name is J-J-Jay, and I have already told him what I needed t-to tell him."

"Okay, well I really hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

The buzzer buzzes, and I tell him goodbye. Now I await for District Nine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I am doing away with the save points. Sorry, it's just to hard to keep track of. If you are a faithful reviewer you will get a second chance, I promise. R&amp;R please! :)<strong>


	21. Interviews:Part 3:Districts 9,10,11,12

**Okay, I got a huge drop in reviews when I didn't do this, so I am now going to do this for every chapter. I will not post a chapter until after I get a set amount of reviews, so this time it is _I will not post a chapter until I get to 75 reviews. _This way we both get what we want. I get reviews, and you get more story. I have an idea for another story for the 1,000,000th Hunger Games, so if you like that idea, and would read the story, put that in one of your reviews. Thanks, and enjoy. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The HUnger Games Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p>"Now, please welcome the District Nine female tribute, Aleysha Marx." I say, and the audience claps away.<p>

"How are you today?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Fine, how do you think your family is feeling?"

"I don't know, but they shouldn't be worried, nothing is wrong."

"Really, why do you think that nothing is wrong?"

"Because, everything is fine, there is nothing wrong."

"Okay, is there anything you want to tell your friends?"

"Everything is cool, I'll be fine."

"Okay, anything else you would like to say?"

"No, everything is fine."

We then talk about District Nine and the lifestyle there until the buzzer rings, and then I say "Well, Aleysha, that's all the time we have, and good luck during the games."

"Thanks, and good luck with the next few years of the interviews," she responds.

"Now I want everyone to welcome Aleysha's District Partner, Finn Ryder."

A big, burly, huge muscled eighteen year old walks up and sits in the hot seat, I don't want to cross this kid.

"Hey there, Finn, you sure look, um, strong."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Um, nothing, sorry. What's your family feeling right now."

"They know I will whip everyone's ass in these Games, I will win at all costs."

"Okay, so you want to say the same thing to your friends back home?"

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Okay, so do you have a special someone back home you want to say something to?"

"No, now shut up, I want to say something to the country."

"Okay, shoot."

"I will win these Games. If you are too stupid to see that, than you are no better than any other drunken assholes out there."

"Okay, one final subject, how did you get this strong, I mean, no other district Nine kid has ever looked like this before.

"I work out, unlike all of the other wimps in my district."

"Was there anything, I mean, anyone help you get like this?"

"Nope, it was just me wanting to be better than anyone else in my crappy district."

The buzzer rings, and Finn exits the stage, after I tell him the predetermined good-bye. Some of these tributes just really want to make me kill them before the Games even start. I hope they die a horrible painful death. I realize everyone is staring. I quickly rush out, "Please welcome the District Ten female tribute, oh, wait, I'm sorry, I forgot our special tribute. Please welcome the other District Nine female tribute, Iris Handling."

"Hm," as if she was ignoring me.

"Hello, Iris, are you in there?"

"Hmph," she mumbles, annoyed with me.

"How long is this going to go on for?"

"Hmmmmmmm," as if she were lost in thought. Every single time I say something, I get the same response, in a different way each time. for the whole three minutes, and even after I say good-bye. _Another tribute that should die painfully._ "Now welcome the District Ten female tribute, Joan Clifton."

"What's up?"

'Not much, how about you?"

"I'm the best, better than the rest." As we continue through the interview, all she can do is sound cocky and arrogant, and I add her to the list of tributes I want dead. I then welcome Tilito Makinrosh, her district partner, and he tries to look cooler than ice. Does this happen? Not even in the Millionth Hunger Games. "Now please welcome, the District Eleven Female Tribute, Angel Franks."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why sweetie?"

"I don't want to die, and I am probably the weakest here."

"I'm sure some nice people will help you out in the arena, don't you think?"

"I don't think so. I am the weakest and smallest tribute here."

"Well, I think you are wrong right there. Why did you volunteer? You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't."

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want my friend to die, that's all."

"Oh, I see, well, I'm sorry that this had to happen to you." _Not._

"Oh, it's not your fault Emperor."

"Well, I hope you go far." the buzzer buzzes, I say the predetermined good-bye, and watch the little girl go back to her seat. Her district partner goes for the tough act, and I think it works for him. He tells everyone he will kill whoever points a gun at him. After the buzzer, I welcome our next guest, who is special indeed. "Now, give a warm welcome to Teagan Aniston Eve... whoops, sorry folks I just screwed, that was a misprint." I can see the worried look in her eyes. _yes, Everdeen, I know your secret, all of the big time Hunger Games officials do. _"How is your family felling back home Teagan?"

"Well, um, I don't know."

"Is there anything you would like to tell us about your family's lineage?"

"No."

"Are you very shy?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Anything special about you that you would like to tell all of us?"

"No."

All I can get out of this girl are wone word answers, even a really in depth question. It is really annoying me.

"Is there anything you would like to say to your family back home?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to say it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

''Because why?"

"Because."

This goes on until the buzzer rings. I tell her the good-bye, "Well, Teagan, that's all the time we have, and good luck during the games."

"Thanks."

"Now I want you to give a big hand for our last tribute, Aster Finch, the male tribute from District Twelve." Aster Finch needs help to walk up to the hot seat. it is then that I realize he is blind.

"Aster, how is being blind putting you at a disadvantage in the Games?"

'It's not. I have faith that the Capitol will not put me at a disadvantage."

"Well, aren't you cocksure, otherwise known as confident."

"I sure am Emperor, I sure am."

"So your parents, who might I add should have the worst fears, should have no fear at all."

"You are exactly right Emperor."

"So, what do you think of the idea that every single tribute is equipped with an item that may or may not help them during the Games."

"I think that it adds to the excitement because now you never know when somebody could die because of anything at all."

"I totally agree, will this benifit you?"

"Obviously, somebody, whether in me, in my alliance, or some other tribute, is bound to have glasses that will make me see, when if I get close to that tribute, I will steal it from them."

"Well, don't go giving your game plan away before the Games start."

"It doesn't matter, in the end, it will still happen."

The buzzer buzzes, I tell Aster good-bye, and then sign off, with this, "Well, this is all of the time we have for these interviews, but tune in next week for the start of The 300th Hunger Games, right here, on the Hunger Games Network."

I walk backstage after everyone has left, and the president of all people comes to talk to me.

"Mr. Flickerman, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, sir, what is it?"

"Your performance was, how should I put this, less than stellar."

"Sir, are you going to do what I think you are going to do?"

"Oh, no, not yet, but if you slip up one more time, something might just happen, and you won't like the results."

* * *

><p><strong>The interviews are now OVER! I am going to do one pre-games chapter, so please keep on a lookout for that AFTER I receive 75 reviews. Also, I have an story in my head that is NOT an SYOT about The 1,000,00th Hunger Games. Be on thee lookout for that as well if you are interested, and tell me what you think in a review. Your thoughts on my new story and on this chapter are greatly appreciated, and needed. Enjoy. :)<strong>


	22. Now, The Giving Of The Items

**To get the next chapter, I must get 85 reviews, so please review. My new story Megaannum Madness is out, so if you have the time, check it out. Also, you will be finding out what your tributes items/weapons, and the alliances. Enjoy, and review, please. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Crane POV<strong>

"Ah, the list of items that the tributes will receive is finally finished." I say to all of the other Gamemakers. Everyone cheers out, and I show the presentation of what each tribute will receive, and who it will benefit.

"First of all, the District One tributes. Jade Lee will receive a small block of fabric, and it straps on to her foot. This will help cancel her limp. As for John Cryrose, he will receive camouflage paints. This will help him out, and he needs it," everyone laughs, because they know it is true. "From District Two, we have Riley Rynne. She will receive a sword, her weapon of choice. This will benefit her. To Kien Ubay, I give night vision glasses. This will benefit anyone. District Three's female tribute, Bluejay Mellow, will receive 5 different types of knives, which will help her out. Sygnal Philiman will receive an ax, which will help his ally, Oak Vernlly out. District Four's female tribute, Adrianna De Leon, will receive a set of twelve arrows. This will only help her, and some other tributes, if they can find a bow." everyone laughs evilly, because we are so awesome. "The male tribute, Aleksander Soli will receive brass knuckles, so that his punches are more effective, for a more bloodier Games." Everyoune whoops, whistles, and cheers at this, because everyone loves blood and gore. "The District Five tributes will each recieve two throwing knives, which will help anyone, and make the Games have more gore!" More cheers and shouts are heard. we need to make he most of this damn twist. It really gives us an extra hurdle to jump over. "The District Six female tribute, Alice Beaumont, will receive a wooden bow and wooden arrows, which will help her out, but just barely." Laughter is in the background, and I can't help but hold one back as well. I guess I had a bit to much to drink, but not enough to make me drunk, just a little giddy. "Now, the District Six male tribute, Drift Gusto will receive a gun, easily able to kill a human being with one shot. The District Seven female tribute, Fallyn Nightshade, will receive a spear, and the District Seven male tribute, Oak Vernlly, will get a piece of rope, more aimed towards his ally, which could be used for a trap or a noose." The Avoxes come in and bring a full out banquet, and ten bottles of champagne. After we finish eating, I continue my presentation. "The District Eight female tribute, Alana Rennard, will receive a knife. The District Eight male tribute, Ricky Traub, will receive a cardboard box."

'"What. Why a cardboard box?" asks the newest Gamemaker.

"Because, you idiot, the card said it may or may NOT help the tribute. This obviously won't help him. Duh!"

"Sorry boss."

"I told you not to call me boss. Now as I was saying, the District Eight male will receive a cardboard box. The District Nine female tribute, Aleysha Marx, will receive a half-gallon bottle of water. The other District Nine female tribute, Iris Handling, will receive 5 bags of beef jerky. The District Nine male tribute, Finn Ryder, will receive a twenty pound cast iron ball, capable of killing anyone after one hit on the head. The District Eleven female tribute, Angel Franks, will receive a piece of paper, and her District partner Shrike Lawman will receive a small bottle of water. Finally, the District Twelve female tribute Teagan Aniston Everdeen, and everyone here knows what I am talking about, will receive glasses that will heal blindness when put on. When she puts it on, she will become blind when she puts it on. The male tribute, Aster Finch, will receive a gold bow, and golden arrows." Everyone groans, because they know exactly what happened when Everdeen got a hold of a bow and arrows. "Well, that concludes our final Gamemaker meeting until after the Games conclude. I am glad that everyone has made it to these meetings. We got a lot done in the past few moths, and I am happy that we made these Games as interesting as possible.'

"Yes, good job, Mr. Crane. I love how you went out of your way to give some tributes useless items such as cardboard box."

"Oh, Mr. President, I didn't realize you were here."

"Oh, I'm not, I'm back at my mansion, I have a two-way video on the computer. I am liking these Games already, keep up the very good work, Sisyphus, keep up the good work."

"I will sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter before the Games, now I give you the list of allies, and the tributes that are alone. Bloodbaths not included.<strong>

**_Careers_:**

**Jadelynn Lee: D1**

**Aleksander Soli: D4**

**Adrianna De Leon: D4**

**Riley Rynne: D2**

**Alana Rennard: D8**

**Finn Ryder: D9**

_**Alliance Number 1**_

**Sygnal Philiman: D3**

**Oak Vernlly: D7**

_**Alliance Number **__**2**_

**Iris Handling: D9**

**Aster Finch: D12**

**Teagan Aniston: D12**

_**Alliance Number 3**_

**Aleysha Marx: D9**

**Drift Gusto: D6**

**Ricky Traub: D8**

_**Alliance Number 4**_

**Bluejay Mellow: D3**

**Alice Beaumont: D6**

_**Alone:**_

**Angel Franks: D11**

**Fallyn Nightshade: D7**

**All Bloodbath Tributes are alone also.**

**Read on and enjoy. :)**


	23. Let The Games BEGIN!

**Hey guys. Guess what? The games are finally beginning, yay! So It is time to get reading. :)**

**I will not update until 90 reviews.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games, sadly. Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitol Viewers POV<strong>

"Welcome all, to the 300th Hunger Games! I am Poseidon Boesch, and i am going solo for the first day of the Games, then I will be joined by a different special guest every day, and there are a few surprises in there, but I can't say who. Now I want to run through what each tribute has received. I will say female and then male. District One has received a block of fabric strapped to foot, and camouflage paints. District Two has received a sword and night vision glasses. District Three will receive 5 different knives, and an ax. District Four has received twelve arrows and brass knuckles. District Five will receive two throwing knives each. District Six will receive wooden bow and arrows, and a gun. District Seven will receive a spear and a rope. District Eight will receive a knife and a cardboard box. The first District Nine female tribute, Aleysha Marx, will receive a half-gallon of water, the second female tribute, iris Handling, will receive 5 bags of beef jerky. The male tribute will receive a 20 pound cast iron ball. District Ten will receive a can of fruit, and a piece of wood. District Eleven will receive a piece of paper and a bottle of water. District Twelve will receive glasses that will help the blind see, and a bow and arrows. Now, Let the 300th Hunger Games BEGIN! The tributes have to wait for sixty seconds before they can step off and go to the Cornucopia, and I have just been told that the weapons they have received can NOT be used until after the bloodbath. The tributes step off, and the Careers go and grab the biggest weapons there is. Shrike Lawman sees Angel Franks about to get attacked by Finn Ryder. He gives her the bag he was holding, and his bottle of water, and starts to fight Finn. Shrike gives Finn an uppercut, and he starts to bleed. Finn pulls out his dagger, and stabs Shrike right in the heart, and all while this was going on, Angel ran away. John Cryrose just got a spear right through his stomach, and Kien Ubay got an arrow to the eye. Icats Rune and Arura Lorento went headfirst to the cornucopia, and never came out. Joan Clifton fights Adrianna De Leon, but she ends up dying after getting her head chopped off by her sword. Tilito Makinrosh got stabbed by a sword. Everyone except the Careers and the dead carcasses have left the Cornucopia. _Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._ Seven deaths have happened in this bloodbath. Which means that 17 tributes are left. Now all of the tributes can use the weapons/items that they have received. We now take you down to see the action with Drift Gusto and his partners Ricky Traub and Aleysha Marx.

"Hey, guys," Drift says, "I'm going to go out and hunt, I'm glad we ran to the forest, because I saw a lot of people run in here, and I'm glad that I got that John kid's paints, because now we can camouflage Ricky's box, and hide stuff in there. You two start to camo the box, I'll be back in about an hour."

Drift goes out to find a squirrel, and the cameras follow him through the forest. He stumbles upon a squirrel, and shoots it. He grabs the squirrel, when Aleysha comes out of the clearing, "Come quick, someone attacked Ricky!" they run back to where they were hiding, and found Ricky, lying dead on the ground, his head chopped off. "Holy shit!" Drift yells, and Aleysha screams her head off.

"Let's watch exactly how it happened," interrupts Poseidon.

Fallyn Nightshade sneaks up behind Ricky, while Aleysha went to go to the bathroom, and cut off Ricky's head using the pointy tip of the spear. "Ouch, that had to hurt. Let's go back to the Careers."

_Boom! _"I wonder who just died?" asked Jade.

"Who gives a shit," replies Riley, "it's just one less tribute we need to kill to get out of here."

"All right guys, I want to know what everyone got at the beginning of these Games.'' says Alana

Starting with District One's Jade, and her block of fabric, everyone goes around and tells everyone else what they got. After they get that settled, they ration their food, and decide who gets what shift, and who is going to go hunting. They decide Finn and Riley should go and hunt for other tributes. With no luck, they return, just in time for the Anthem to see who died.

_John Cryrose, District One_

_Kien Ubay, District Two_

_Icats Rune, District Five_

_Arura Lorento, District Five_

_Ricky Traub, District Eight_

_Tilito Makinrosh, District Ten_

_Joan Clifton, District Ten_

_Shrike Lawman, District Eleven_

The anthem plays once more, and everyone goes on the night shift, but nothing really happens at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Day One is done. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it. I can rhyme anytime. Enough with the jokes, please rate and review, please look at my other story, Megaannum Madness, about the 1,000,000th Hunger Games, and please, enjoy. :)<strong>


	24. Now What?

**Welcome to the second day. There will be at least one death per day, unless I say otherwise. Today there will be two deaths. R&R and enjoy. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the second day of The Hunger Games. I am Poseidon Boesch, and I want to welcome the interviewer, Emperor Flickerman. Emperor, how are you?"<p>

"I'm fine, and I just want to say that these games are already exciting. We had eight deaths yesterday, how exciting."

"I know how you feel Emperor, I think that these games are going to be the bloodiest ever. The Arena is spectacular too. To the north of the Cornucopia is a snow area. To the south is a beach/ocean area. To the west is a desert, and to the East is a forest. Let's go down to Iris Handling, Teagan Aniston, and Aster Finch in the forest area."

Teagan, Iris, and Aster are moving around the forest area, when Aster speaks out. "Wow, seeing is amazing, is this what a tree looks like?"

"Yes, Aster, that is what a tree looks like, now shut up, we don't want to be found out."

"Sorry."

They start to walk into the snow area, when they come across Fallyn Nightshade, alone.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" Iris calls out.

As soon as Iris said that, Fallyn threw one of the knives she got at the Cornucopia, straight for Iris' heart. "What the heck was that for.' shouts Aster, and straight after, Teagan shoots the arrow, and it hits Fallyn straight in the eye. Aster runs up, and reluctantly slits her throat with his one knife. "Why did I do that? I just killed an innocent girl." he whines.

"No Aster, you didn't kill her, I did. You just finished the job. Her death was all my fault. I have something to tell the both of you, but you have to promise not to leave the group after I tell you. Aster, give me the glasses for a second, I want to know what they do to me."

"Okay, Teagan, whatever you say."

Teagan puts on the glasses, and as soon as she puts them on, she directly takes them off.

"Ugh, I can't see with those things on, you keep them Aster."

"Okay, Teagan. now what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"You can't leave after I tell you, do you understand?"

Aster and Iris reply simultaneously, "Okay."

"Guys, I am a direct descendant of Katniss Everdeen."

_Boom! _and everyone knows that Fallyn is dead.

"Woah, what a shocker." Poseidon Boesch says. "Now, there is some action going on in the Desert Area, let's go check it out."

"Well, there's one person down. Would you hurry up Alice."

"Would you quit nagging me, Bluejay, I am doing the best I can to keep up, but it's so hot outside." says Alice.

"Well then, why the hell did you run out here in the first place?"

'It was the closest place to me, so why shouldn't I have run here. After all, you did say to run to the closest place you could find."

"Well, if you can't stand the heat why don't you get out of the fricking desert?"

"Because, You are my ally, but if you want to break it off, I wouldn't care."

"You want to break it off, well here's how you break it off!" and Bluejay throws her knife straight into the back of Alice's head.

_Boom!_

"Wow, what a breakup." Poseidon says.

"Wow, I actually liked Alice, it's a shame she had to die."

"I totally agree with you, Emperor."

"How about we take a look at the Careers, and how they are responding to the two deaths that have happened today."

"Well, that's two deaths, and it isn't even mid-day yet. I don't think anyone else is coming out today. So let's just talk about our strengths." says Riley, but she doesn't look too happy about letting everyone know what she can do. They talk about who can and can't do what. This goes on until the Anthem plays, and then everyone finds out who died.

_Fallyn Lily Nightshade, D7_

_Alice Beaumont, D6_

The final anthem plays, and then everybody goes on to the night watch. Aster, Teagan, and Iris move deeper into the forest, the Careers are still in the Cornucopia, Sygnal Philiman and Oak Vernlly are hiding out in the Ocean/Beach area, Aleysha and Drift are in the snow area, Bluejay is moving deeper into the desert, and Angel is on the outskirts of the forest area. This is the areas of the tributes, and I hope that everyone enjoys the night, because there will be a few tribute run ins, and maybe even a death, we hope, right Emperor?"

"That's right Poseidon, so keep an eye on the games tonight, because yo never know what is going to happen."

"Get ready for more, this is Poseidon Boesch signing off, for now."

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been through a lot this week, so don't worry, I will not abandon either of my stories, it just may be awhile before I update. So, enjoy. :)<strong>


	25. Night Fright

**So, I feel I owe you guys another chapter because I have been slow on updates, so here is the nightcap of the second day. You heard the announcers talking, but this will be all action, I promise. Lets get to the action, so please R&R, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Let's now go see Oak and Sygnal, down in the beach zone."<p>

"Sygnal, this is a really great hiding spot. That was so smart of you to find this."

"Yeah, I know, why do you think I came her. The beach zone is the best place to hide because it has some grasses and driftwood, now shush, I think I hear someone."

_Thwap!_

"I knew that snare would work, now lets see who or what we caught."

"Ah, help me!' screams a little girl's voice.

"Shush, now, what's your name?"

"I'm Angel Franks, now get me down, but please don't kill me, please, pleas, please."

"Fine, but you need to keep quiet, starting now, no talking."

Oak states, "Sygnal, can we leave, I'm a-scared of the dark."

"You and Alice go back to the hideout, I need to fix the snare, and next time, we won't be so forgiving."

"D'okay." Oak responds.

The screen cuts to Drift and Aleysha, in the snow zone.

"I'm so glad we got away from Fallyn, i just wish I was the one to kill her." says Aleysha.

"Hey, do you smell that?" asks Drift.

"Smell what?"

"That smoky smell."

"I don't smell anything."

"Well, I want to get out of here."

"Fine, leave, I don't care." Aleysha remarks.

Drift heads south, while Aleysha goes up north. As soon as Aleyshagets to the top of the mountain,it erupts, killing her in the process. The lava slowly creeps down, finding the forest and desert area. Everyone runs to the beach zone, but luckily, for now, no one runs into anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is kind of a filler, but the lava is going to be a serious problem, and I wanted to give you more chapters, so enjoy the chapter, even though it is one of my shortest, enjoy. :)<strong>


	26. To Die, Or Not To Die

**Sorry it's been a few days since my last update, but I needed a few ideas for this whole story to unfold. This chapter will have a lot of gore in it, so please be on the lookout So without further ado, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Day Three is now upon us, and I want to now go down to see how Drift Gusto is dealing with the death of his second ally." says Poseidon, and they zoom in on him.<p>

"I can't take this anymore, why, did my allies have to die so early?" he says, sounding deranged, "You know what. I think I'm going to just put this gun up to my brain, and pull the trigger." He then cocks the gun, but stops and contemplates something, "I think I am going to make this a little more interesting."

Drift runs off, directly to the Cornucopia, and fires a shot directly at Finn Ryder's heart. It hits him, and you see the bullet go straight through his body. The Careers all charge Drift before he has the chance to load the gun once more.

"Kill me now, I deserve it don't I?" he starts, and all of the Careers are fuming mad at him, "I killed the strongest member of your alliance, didn't I. Would someone like to prove me wrong?"

The first one to come up is Aleksander Soli. He says, "So, you want to die huh? We are going to kill you... eventually." Aleks then goes and dislocates Drift's arms, before ripping them off. Drift screams in pain, and then laughs, blood flowing out from the stubs protruding from his shoulders that he now has to call arms.

Next up is Riley, and she goes and starts to whip Drift to pieces, hitting him across the chist, across his neck, and in some other unmentionable places, and Poseidon interrupts the flow of things by saying, "Oh, that has _got_ to hurt." After about 49 whippings, Riley concedes to Alana Rennard, who goes after Drift's legs. She twists them exactly like Aleks did his arms. In one full 360 degree circle. She then grabs Riley's sword, and saws off both of drifts legs. The final blow is struck by Jade Lee, who cuts open Drit's chest with a knife, and rips out his heart. They leave us with that scene, and then, Poseidon comes on and says, "What a brutal way to end a life, but Drift actually helped that alliance two-fold. He ended up giving those guys a gun, along with dying, and having one less tribute in the way of victory. I now want to conduct your attention to Aster, Iris, and Teagan."

"Come on guys, you can't still be in shock, why won't you tell me what you think about my little secret?" Teagan asks, with a small hint of a whine in her voice.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" asks Aster, "I'm wondering why you didn't tell me when we got on the train."

"The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't know if I could trust you."

"Why couldn't you trust me, I am _blind_. B-L-I-N-D. How could I tell someone if I can't see them to begin with."

"I guess you have a point there Aster."

"I saw those Games once," interrupts Iris. "She won, and she protected her ally. Does that mean you are going to protect us?

"Of course I'm going to protect you," says Teagan, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to ask." says Iris.

"Okay, now it's almost dark, and I heard a few cannons go off, so get ready for bed, Aster and I will take the first watch, okay?"

"Okay."

"You know she's helpless, right?" Aster whispers to Teagan.

"Yes, but we need to give her some peace for right now, we don't want to scare her, now do we?" Teagan responds.

"True."

The anthem plays and they flash the names of the dead tributes up on the screen.

_Drift Gusto, District Six_

_Finn Ryder, District Nine_

The anthem finishes, and the seal disappears. "I wonder why they didn't show Aleysha up in the sky." says Aster.

"I don't know, maybe because she didn't die today, or maybe because everyone saw it happen." replies Teagan

"Or maybe she isn't dead."

"We all saw what happened, of course she's dead. Now go inside and get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Okay Teagan, just don't stay up all night."

"All right."

"I still don't believe that Aleysha could possibly be alive, we all saw her get engulfed by the lava from that volcano, but was she really hit by it, or just close enough to fool us. Oh well, can't dwell on it now."

Teagan sits there for a few minutes, when there is a rustling in the bushes. Teagan loads her arrows, and calls out, "Who's there?" There is silence, when the leaves of a tree rustle, as if a wind was magically blown there. "I'm warning you," calls out Teagan, "when I find you, I swear I will kill you." The wind swirls, and the leaves twirl around in a circle. "Can you damn Gamemakers quit it with the wind, there was already two deaths today, maybe even three." The wind dies down a bit, and Teagan realizes something, she shuts up, and after her watch is over, goes and wakes Aster up for his shift. She whispers something incomprehensible, he nods, and sits down on the ground, silent as a mouse. Waiting for someone or something to come out of thee dark.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the third chapter of the Games, and expect to see more of a thought dead tribute. I want to say that this story has recently hit one hundred reviews *blows an air horn in excitement* My 100th reviewer is BlueRoseLili, so a shout out to her, and I am going to put a little riddle down under this, so your tribute may earn something valuable if you get it right, but please put the name of your tribute in the review, otherwise I won't know who to give the prize to.<strong>

**Riddle:**

**What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years? **

**Good Luck, and enjoy. :)**


	27. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

**In response to your reviews:**

**BlueRoseLili: I meant if you answer the riddle right, and give me the name of your tribute, your tribute will receive a sponsor gift.**

**The answer to the riddle was: The Letter M, so congrats to Blame-It-On-The-Alcohol, and VictoriouslyTootie2326, who answered correctly.**

**There are three deaths today, and one surprise addition into an alliance, maybe. So enjoy, and please, please, please R&R, i would be forever grateful if you did. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Why do these idiots think we need to stand guard? I mean, we are the most heavily guarded, and we have the most food. It doesn't make any sense. I'm going hunting, and I'm going to take Alana along with me, just because I need someone along with me, so nothing can sneak up on me. I walk over to the forest area, which has surprisingly rebuilt itself after the volcano erupted, killing that Aleysha girl. I have no doubts she is dead too. I saw the lava engulf her. I walk with the knife I took from the Cornucopia, and Alana walks with her knife out too. We start to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, when I hear the slice of a knife hitting the skin. I turn around and I see that Alana has a knife straight through her stomach. There is no saving her now, and I am going to accept that.

"Whoever and wherever you are, I want you to come out and fight me mano a mano, hand to hand."

"Yeah, right, like you would fight fair." A voice calls out to my left.

"I swear, I will, just show yourself to me."

"Fine." The voice says to my right now, and then I feel a sharp pain right in the center of my back. I turn, only to find a foot in my nose. The blood starts gushing, and I know this feeling, my nose is broken. I stand up, grab the girls arm, and twist it around in a 180 degree circle, and her arm snaps. The only problem is it wasn't her knife throwing arm, because that girl is Bluejay Mellow.

**Bluejay's POV**

Damn that Jade, she needs to die, and really quick, so I can get out of here. She broke my arm, but I'm just happy it was my right hand, and not my left, otherwise I would be screwed. I have two knives left. I throw one straight for her head, but she moves out of the way, and I cut her ear clean off. What a lucky break for her. At least if she kills me she will bleed to death right here, with no one to help her. I run up, and grab her leg, twist it, and break it. Now she isn't going anywhere. I plunge my knife right through her heart, and feel a stabbing pain right in the same spot I stabbed her. Oh my gosh, I was just stabbed in the heart. I take my last breath, and everything goes black, I am no more.

**Angel's POV**

Wow, there have been three deaths today. I wonder who it was. I know I'm safe, because Sygnal and Oak are always on guard, and no one will let me even keep guard for a second. I am happy, but I want to help them out. Sygnal comes in and starts talking about our food plan, and how much we could improve it with all different types of traps. His idea to pile up driftwood for this huge fort was a smart idea, and I'm surprised no one has come in here and stormed us down yet. I ask Sygnal why no one has attacked us here, and his response was, "We are hiding in plain sight, so no one in their right mind would even think of running into a piece of driftwood."

"Oh, that makes sense to me, I think."

"Don't think please, just listen, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

"Good, now I need you to do something very important, build a moat around us, so if a storm comes and blows the waves up here, we will be protected."

"Won't that get us found out?"

"No one else is around here, so no, it won't. Oak will come out and help you too."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Great, now get going, the storm is going to happen, and soon."

We walk out and make a huge moat until nightfall, than the anthem plays, and the faces of the dead tributes show in the night sky.

_Jadelynn Lee, District One_

_Bluejay Mellow, District Three_

_Alana Rennard, District Eight_

"Wow, three dead today, and two of them were Careers," I say.

"Well, those three must have gotten into a fight, and that's why all of the cannons had happened so close to each other," Sygnal responded.

"I have to agree with you Sygnal." I tell him.

"Me too, me too." Oak agrees with a guffaw.

**Iris's POV**

"Hey, Teagan?" I ask

"Yeah?" she responds

"Why didn't you want anyone to know that Katniss Everdeen was your ancestor?"

"Because, I was embarrassed, and I didn't want to have to live up to the huge standards set by her."

"Well, since I'm sure everyone knows who you are now, you will have a lot more sponsors."

"Yeah, we sure could do with some food and water right now."

As if by magic, two parachutes fall out of the sky with a twelve marked onto them.

"Wow that really works, huh."

"Yeah, I guess it does. Can I get a bow and twelve arrows, and two knives?" Teagan asks, but nothing happens.

"Obviously, you don't have enough sponsor points, or you don't need any of that," I tell her.

"Yeah, you are probably right. The only thing we really need is an extra knife, so you have something to protect yourself with." Then, another package falls out of the sky, but instead, it has a nine on it. I open it up, and it has a rusty knife in it.

"I can't believe I had enough sponsor points for a knife, even a rusty one."

"Wow," says Aster as he comes out of the small tent we have, "We got food and a rusty knife, cool."

"Yeah, from our sponsors, how lucky is that."

"Really lucky, now let's eat."

"Yeah, you guys are very lucky." A voice says out of the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself, or get an arrow through the heart." Teagan says threateningly.

"Okay, okay." The voice says, and from the trees, a perfectly healed Aleysha Marx.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how many of you were expecting that bombshell. Tell me in a review if you were, I want to see if anyone, besides the creator, who I kind of told she was coming back, knew. Also, BlueRoseLili, if you didn't know, please put it in a review to. So, until next time, enjoy. :)<strong>


	28. I'm Sorry

I have two reasons to say this: One, I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but I got caught up in school, and had a big writer's block, so none of my stories got updated. I'm really sorry for that. Another reason was my computer broke, and I had to wait to get a new one. That's an excuse, but it's valid. I'm also sorry because these stories are going to have to be taken down. FanFiction is cracking down, and deleting all of the SYOT's and most M rated stories. The reason mine haven't been taken down is because I haven't posted in forever. That's a good thing, and it gives me time to tell you this. All of the chapters are backed up, so I will have them. If FanFiction settles down, I might post them again. These stories will be taken down in two days, but don't worry. My other story will be continued, and I will be posting more stories later in the summer. If you want to stay updated on these stories, add me to your author alerts. I'm really sorry guys, but with school, writers block, and a broken computer, nothing got updated. I aim to fix that with my other story, and the new ones I post. I promise.


End file.
